


you're the one (i look for in everything everywhere)

by taeyonglovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonglovebot/pseuds/taeyonglovebot
Summary: Jaehyun misses Taeyong after being apart for too long too many times for the last month and makes their reunion extra special.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	you're the one (i look for in everything everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your sinner souls enjoy this! Let me know what you think, if you want :D

Jaehyun respectfully greets the flight attendant as he carefully enters a plane for the nth time this month. He has seriously lost the count on how many flights he has taken this past year.

They have been flying nonstop from one country to another, finishing from one schedule to instantly going to the next one for the whole year and, if he’s being honest with himself, it’s really starting to take a toll on him. Don’t get him wrong, he’s extremely thankful for all the opportunities they are getting to show themselves to the rest of the world, but he just wishes he could rest at home a little bit longer with the rest of the members.

Thankfully, Donghyuck is with him this time so he won’t be alone during the flight. Jaehyun hopes they will get to The States and to their hotel quickly– partly because Jaehyun's starting to hate planes but mostly so he can have the person he’s been longing for on his arms again.

It saddens him to think how many times they have been away from each other these past few weeks. They have always been there for the other since the first day they met and, even if Jaehyun knew that that couldn’t last forever, the first time they got separated after almost four years for more than a week was actually harder than he thought. They made it through at the end, of course, but still, tears were shed from both sides.

Luckily, they got better at it since they have been having different schedules for a few months now, but Jaehyun still doesn’t enjoy the times apart.

Jaehyun, Donghyuck and their managers get all to their respective seats and once Jaehyun’s comfortable enough and has his favorite playlist playing through his AirPods, his eyes are automatically closed and he’s off to dreamland.

Many hours later Jaehyun is finally standing in the lobby of what is clearly a very gorgeous and expensive hotel. He has only half of his brain paying attention to what one of his manager is thoroughly explaining him and Donghyuck about their schedule for the next day, too eager to put the room card he was given a few minutes ago to use.

After promising his manager he will make sure his roommate and himself will get some rest tonight, Jaehyun finally makes his way up to the room he’s been thinking about for the last hours, and he can’t help but feel nervous and excited at the same time for what’s about to come.

Jaehyun steps inside the room and after making sure to lock the door, he takes off his shoes and socks and hangs up his coat in the closet. He also sets down the small travel bag that he had packed for these few days as he curiously walks around the room, his toes sinking into the plush carpet.

Jaehyun can hear water running inside the bathroom. His person of interest must be taking a shower right now, Jaehyun thinks, so without a second thought he starts peeling off every layer of clothing he’s wearing, taking the time to fold his things and set them aside on one of the tables.

The bathroom is spacious and modern, made of glowing white and radiant gold. As Jaehyun steps towards the walk-in shower, the air thick with steam and the pleasant, flowery fragrance of soap, he can finally see Taeyong’s naked silhouette through the frosted glass doors.

Taeyong is humming some song Jaehyun couldn’t care less about at the moment over the rush of the shower, perfectly alert to the other’s presence. Jaehyun takes a deep breath and he pulls back the sliding door of the shower and steps inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

Taeyong stands under the steam of water, back facing Jaehyun, absolutely stunning and sensual in all of his wet, naked glory, and Jaehyun feels dizzy, like he’s just stepped into one of his many, many fantasies about his hyung that never fail to keep him awake at night.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything at first, he just keeps watching Taeyong with a glorious hunger in his eyes that Taeyong obviously can't see, but feels instead, and that has him already feeling weak in the best possible way, an intensity to match Taeyong’s own. 

Jaehyun walks the two small steps that separate him and Taeyong, brings his hands to Taeyong’s petite waist and gives a light squeeze, resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder and humming low in his throat, appreciating Taeyong's sweet smell. Taeyong jumps a little at the abrupt and sudden contact but then sighs, and though Jaehyun can't see his face yet, he knows that Taeyong is rolling his eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop staring and do something." Taeyong says with a smirk, clearly trying to sound exasperated, but there's no real bite to his words. He brings his hands down on top of Jaehyun’s, and Jaehyun can feel the thrum of anticipation in Taeyong’s fingertips.

"How can I ever stop staring at you when you’re looking like this, hyung?” Jaehyun says after leaving a soft and wet kiss on Taeyong’s nape. “You're so beautiful right now," he continues, nuzzling into the side of Taeyong’s neck. And he means it, though to be fair, he thinks that Taeyong is always beautiful.

Jaehyun lifts his head from Taeyong’s shoulder and carefully spins him around by the waist so Taeyong is now facing him. Taeyong gasps at the unexpected movement, his hands catching on Jaehyun’s shoulders, his cheeks flushed with a soft pink color.

They are finally facing each other and Taeyong loses his breath for a second. Jaehyun is looking at him with this look in his eyes, this look that he gets sometimes, a look reserved only for Taeyong, a look made for Taeyong, a look full to the brim with so many emotions at the same time. It’s hard to accept it sometimes, the intensity of the way that Jaehyun looks at him, the way that it feels like when Jaehyun is undressing and making love to him with his eyes, and that thought alone makes Taeyong’s heart race, makes him feel so embarrassed that he thinks he could die right here, right now from the heat of it.

But before Taeyong can say or do anything other than stare in awe, eyes blinking in and out of focus as his lungs fill with steam, Jaehyun is already reaching for him, pulling Taeyong flush against his chest and into a searing and passionate kiss.

They fit together perfectly, Taeyong’s arms sliding over Jaehyun’s shoulders and his hands threading into Jaehyun’s hair, Jaehyun’s arms winding around Taeyong’s waist again and up to support his back, the two of them pulling each other in close as their mouths are slot together and moving against each other again and again and again.

Now the both of them are joined under the hot water and it feels heavenly pouring down into Jaehyun’s hair, down his chest and back, soothing all of his aching muscles and heating him up from the inside out, Taeyong’s body slippery and warm to the touch, so much so that when Jaehyun’s large, thick cock brushes up against Taeyong’s, Taeyong moans out broken and loud. 

As Taeyong stars to struggle to stay standing on shaking legs, Jaehyun takes his face between his big, warm hands and kisses him without restraint, Taeyong submitting entirely, his eyes falling shut as he allows Jaehyun to kiss him hot and wet, to lick his way into Taeyong’s mouth as Taeyong grips hard onto Jaehyun’s biceps, completely at Jaehyun’s mercy as the hot water drips from their hair and slides down their necks and their naked bodies.

Jaehyun is pressing them even closer and he is guiding Taeyong to walk backwards a few steps until Taeyong’s back hits the shower wall, never once moving away from his lips. Taeyong is losing himself completely as Jaehyun sucks on his tongue and he keeps moaning into Jaehyun’s mouth, his cock already painfully hard from just kissing.

Jaehyun keeps kissing him fiercely, Taeyong clinging onto Jaehyun’s hair for dear life as Jaehyun’s hands drop down to grip the back of his thighs. He hoists Taeyong up into the air like he weighs nothing, pressing him harder into the wall and his fingers digging so painfully good into the meat of Taeyong’s skin, as Taeyong tightly keeps his smooth legs around Jaehyun's hips by his ankles.

Their lips separate with a loud, wet sound, and saliva from their kisses dribbles down Taeyong’s chin as Jaehyun’s hot mouth quickly moves to latch onto Taeyong’s neck, right at his pulse. Taeyong throws his head back against the tile wall and moans, loudly, broken, wrecked, his mouth falling wide open as Jaehyun starts pressing harder into him, mouthing at his neck and sucking at the skin, pressing his tongue against Taeyong’s throat as his lips work.

While Taeyong starts to feel dizzy, his orgasm beginning its slow, sticky build inside him, Jaehyun is now busy nosing at Taeyong’s collarbones, tracing them with his teeth to get to Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong’s eyes flutter open and he looks down as Jaehyun starts sucking again at his skin, marking him, claiming him, scattering love bites all over his torso, looking like a vampire, or a demon underneath the bathroom’s lighting, a glorious, sexy monster that Taeyong is all too happy to give himself over to.

Jaehyun holds Taeyong up there what seems like forever, and Taeyong’s mind has gone completely blank as he takes it all with delight, until suddenly, in one fluid motion, Jaehyun breaks away from Taeyong’s neck to let him down on the floor again and takes one of Taeyong’s earlobes into his mouth. His hands finally free from Taeyong’s milky legs, unwind from around Taeyong’s body to slide up his stomach and his chest, all the way to his nipples. Jaehyun’s hands are so big and his fingers are so strong and Taeyong throws his head back again, whimpers at the feeling as Jaehyun rubs over his nipples with his thumbs. 

Jaehyun keeps sucking Taeyong’s earlobe as he starts rolling forward into Taeyong’s pelvis and Taeyong swears he's going to come, because Jaehyun’s erection is so hot and so big and so hard and Taeyong's just feeling so much at once. 

But Jaehyun must sense this since he suddenly separates from Taeyong, takes hold of Taeyong’s shoulders, and turns him around, shoving him up against the shower wall and pressing in close behind him, his chest flush against Taeyong’s back, a little rougher than usual and driving Taeyong absolutely wild.

It’s then that Taeyong lifts his arms above his head and leans them against the wall to brace himself on his forearms, his forehead resting against the smooth tile wall as Jaehyun starts to mouth at the back of his neck and behind his ears. Jaehyun places his right hand on the wall next to Taeyong’s head to support himself while the left one is slipping down to wrap around and run his thumb over Taeyong’s flushed pink and hypersensitive member to Jaehyun’s wonderful and warm touches.

Taeyong cries out in pleasure as Jaehyun gently pulls him in a steady rhythm, running his thumb up Taeyong’s shaft and over the pink tip over and over again, each pull amplifying the heat low in Taeyong’s belly. And Taeyong can hear Jaehyun’s breath coming out harsh and uneven as he works, switching between lightly flicking back Taeyong’s cock with two fingers and rolling his fingertips over the tip in little circles until Taeyong is whimpering and on the verge of tears. Taeyong feels a burst of arousal flood through his body as Jaehyun lets out a guttural groan from deep in his throat when Taeyong keens his ass back up against Jaehyun’s pelvis.

Taeyong knows he's being much noisier than usually, whining and whimpering desperately at Jaehyun’s touch, but he couldn’t care less, not when Jaehyun knows exactly what to do to wind him up tight and hot, and Taeyong’s eyes flutter and roll back slightly when Jaehyun presses closer to him, his thick cock sliding right between Taeyong’s ass cheeks for just a moment, and Taeyong can feel his orgasm starting to crawl up again from the depths of his body, building and building and building as Jaehyun starts to rub himself up against Taeyong from behind while still panting at the back of his neck and playing with Taeyong’s cock. 

As Jaehyun keeps going, Taeyong’s fingers curl uselessly for purchase against the smooth shower wall, his eyes slipping closed as his senses are overwhelmed, his mind focusing only on Jaehyun’s wonderful hands touching him and Jaehyun’s wonderful chest pressed against his back and Jaehyun’s wonderful mouth dragging along the back of his neck and shoulders. And Jaehyun takes a moment to press himself even closer to Taeyong, so close that Taeyong can feel Jaehyun’s heart pounding, Jaehyun’s cock now pressed right against the small of Taeyong’s back.

Taeyong’s cock keep throbbing painfully and leaking as Jaehyun keeps his left hand latched onto Taeyong’s shaft while he moves with his right hand until he reaches Taeyong’s balls. Taeyong whines and whimpers as Jaehyun rolls them around in his hand a bit and squeezes gently. Taeyong’s fingers scratching uselessly at the wall for purchase, but there's none, and so he can only turn his head to the side and scream as Jaehyun keeps squeezing him, and he's certain, with all these sensations and the side of his face pressed against the cool tile surface, that he's about to come. The pressure of orgasm, the glorious burn is overwhelming and unstoppable, growing hot and fast inside him until he knows it's about to happen, and he's about to come all over himself and all over the wall.

But then, just as he's about to come, Jaehyun releases his balls and swiftly moves down his right hand on Taeyong’s cock, curling his right thumb and index finger around the base to stop him from climaxing. His fingers are warm and wet and he holds them there firmly like a cock ring as Taeyong yells through the retreat of what would’ve been a powerful orgasm, and Taeyong’s crying, sobbing, tears streaming down his face, because it hurts but it's also so good and Jaehyun just watches Taeyong fondly for a few moments as he cries, Jaehyun’s eyes darkening as Taeyong breathes heavily through it, coming down from the brink of climax. 

Taeyong can't stop sobbing and whimpering, his chest heaving, his eyes squeezed shut as tears leak out and Jaehyun releases his cock after a few long moments. Jaehyun takes a step back to support himself on the wall again, Taeyong whining at his retreat. But then, to Taeyong’s delight, Jaehyun dips one of his hand down underneath Taeyong’s ass and, without preamble, slips his middle finger past Taeyong’s entrance, curling it slightly as he drags it along the inside of Taeyong’s body.

Taeyong’s fingers curl into little fists, a soft gasp leaving his lips. Jaehyun wraps an arm around Taeyong’s waist, pressing a second finger next to the first and slides both of them a little deeper. The slide is easy.

“Did you play with yourself before I arrived, baby?” Jaehyun whispers in his ear, “You’re already all stretched out for me.”

Flushed cheek pressed against the cool surface of the wall, Taeyong bites down on his lower lip. He looks the perfect picture of stunning, pretty and arousing as he peers up at Jaehyun from underneath long lashes. Taeyong, not finding his voice to speak, nods his head admitting to having touched himself, prior.

Jaehyun smiles at the image of Taeyong fingering himself in the shower, letting out little whimpers and cries while thinking of Jaehyun, and then moves his fingers, fucking Taeyong slowly with his long fingers. Taeyong gasps sharply. His eyes glazed over with lust as he grasps at nothing, the flat surface of the wall giving him absolutely nothing to grab onto.

Pleased with the response Taeyong’s body is giving him, Jaehyun rewards Taeyong with a third finger slipping into his hole and stretching him out further. Taeyong’s eyes flutter shut again, moaning brokenly with each penetration, his mind painting itself with the imagination of Jaehyun cock filling him up.

Taeyong licks his lips with anticipation, breath leaving his lips shakily.

Jaehyun begins finger-fucking Taeyong again, slowly and steadily in a rocking kind of motion and in little circles, scissoring and stretching him to the point that Taeyong’s hole becomes so wide and loose that Jaehyun could easily slip his entire fist inside if he felt like it.

And it feels marvelous, almost relaxing after a while, the dull pain and pleasure soothing Taeyong, keeping him aroused but staving off another orgasm, because neither of them are ready for this to be over yet, not until Jaehyun can really fuck him, push inside of him and fill him up to the brim. Taeyong can't open his eyes or do anything else right now but just stand there helplessly and take whatever Jaehyun wants to give, and it seems to go on for hours as Jaehyun works his fingers in and out of Taeyong’s body and Taeyong kind of wants to just stay here forever because this moment right now is pure bliss.

The fingering goes on for a few more moments, and by now, Taeyong is right on the edge of coming undone again. He doubts that he’ll be able to hold on much longer, that marvelous and familiar burn in his pelvis intensifying with each passing second. So when Jaehyun decides that Taeyong’s had enough of his wonderful tormenting, he removes his fingers from Taeyong’s entrance and takes himself in hand. Jaehyun grunts at that after having neglected himself for so long, and Taeyong’s mouth goes dry and his vision goes white when he feels Jaehyun’s cock lining up with his entrance, finally, and as the hot water continues to beat down on them, Jaehyun smoothly slides himself inside of Taeyong’s body, both of his hands moving to grip tight to Taeyong’s hips.

Taeyong moans shamelessly at the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock, so big and so thick and so hot and so wet, sliding deeply inside of him, filling him up and completing him like the final piece to a puzzle, and Taeyong’s eyes start to get a little teary again, the steam of the shower spilling into his throat and making his head spin. It’s really been too long since they were able to take their time to do this and not just rush into it before one of them had to leave for a schedule. Taeyong arches his back as he keens against the wall, his legs and thighs quivering as he gets used to the feeling of Jaehyun inside of him. 

After giving Taeyong some more time to adjust, Jaehyun soon begins to roll his hips forward and thrust, starting out slow and gentle even if he knows Taeyong doesn’t want kind and tender right now. Taeyong only feels pleasure after a short seconds and is sure to make it known as he calls out Jaehyun’s name in a desperate, strangled whine, his ass clenching around Jaehyun’s cock as warmth spreads from his fingertips to his toes.

And at that, Jaehyun starts to go harder and faster and deeper, fucking Taeyong into the shower wall, the heat and moisture of the hot water making everything that much more intense, the two of them just gasping and moaning and moving together, completely enveloped in their pleasure, their orgasms rushing towards them both like an oncoming train.

Taeyong can tell that Jaehyun is getting close, so is he, as Jaehyun’s thrusts grow rougher and uneven, as his grunts and noises grow louder and higher in pitch, his grip on Taeyong’s tighter, so tight that his fingers are leaving deep marks in the skin. 

They're rocking together, their bodies slotted together perfectly and moving perfectly, and Taeyong is almost shouting by now, his voice going louder and higher each time Jaehyun slams into him, and Taeyong is crying again because his orgasm is coming faster and even more intense than before, and Jaehyun is relentless, his stamina incredible as he just keeps going and going, fucking Taeyong so good and hard that Taeyong sees stars.

And then, with Jaehyun’s last, big thrust, Taeyong finally comes with a long, loud yell to the wall. His come spills out all at once and his ass squeezes tight around Jaehyun’s cock inside of him as white-hot pleasure rolls through him over and over again, Taeyong seeing a thousand different colors and momentarily losing all sentience, all sense of who he is, all sensory input, the pleasure surging through him in one endless, spectacular moment where he swears he died and was brought back to life simultaneously, a million times over.

Taeyong’s face is soaked with tears and burning and he moans through it all, through each wave as the pleasure simmers and tempers down, and Jaehyun resumes thrusting, biting down hard into Taeyong’s shoulder.

Finally, after a few more final deep, rough thrusts, Jaehyun comes inside of Taeyong too, grunting and shaking while he rides his orgasm out, breathing so heavily, almost wheezing. Jaehyun’s come starts to leak out of Taeyong’s hole as Jaehyun still pounds into him, even as Taeyong's whole body shakes with pleasure and Jaehyun's teeth pierce into Taeyong’s skin. Jaehyun runs his hands soothingly over Taeyong’s soft stomach.

Overwhelmed, Taeyong’s legs give out and Jaehyun catches him before he can slip and tumble to the floor, tears spilling from Taeyong’s eyes as Jaehyun supports his weight, arms wrapped around Taeyong’s waist and his cock still buried deep inside of Taeyong’s body.

As Taeyong starts to come down, he leans weakly against the shower wall, his chest rising and falling in gasping breaths as Jaehyun kisses along his shoulders tenderly, soothing, all while whispering beautiful, sweet words and filling Taeyong up with an entirely different kind of pleasure.

Taeyong is so out-of-it for a few moments that his mind only vaguely registers Jaehyun gently slipping out of him and then turning Taeyong back around to face him, and when Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s face between his hands again and looks into Taeyong’s eyes with immense fondness and a beautiful, glowing, blissed-out smile, Taeyong’s heart skips a beat, his eyes fluttering.

"Yongie," Jaehyun whispers, rubbing his thumbs along Taeyong’s flushed, tear-stained cheeks, "you still with me?"

"Yeah," Taeyong breathes out, voice absolutely wrecked and feeble as he regains his grip on reality. "Always," and after a few seconds he continues, “that was just a lot more than I was expecting.”

Jaehyun lets out a loud laugh, tightly embracing Taeyong and leaving small kisses all over his face before leaving one last soft kiss on Taeyong's temple. “I couldn’t contain myself anymore. I’ve missed having you in my arms so much.”

They spend the next hour in the bathroom, showering together, but it's not a sexual thing at all. Instead, it's purely affectionate, more time to spend together, the two of them not wanting to let each other out of sight for even a moment now that they're together after a while, and they lovingly wash each other under the gentle spray of hot water. They giggle and exchange sweet kisses as they scrunch shampoo and conditioner into each other's hair, and they blush and gaze at each other as they rub a thick lather of soap all over each other's bodies, slowly running their hands over each other's hot, wet, skin and enjoying all of the pleasant sensations, relaxing and laughing and letting all of their stress evaporate with the steam.

Taeyong is so beautiful, so, so beautiful, Jaehyun thinks, with water dripping from his eyelashes, his cheeks flushed from the heat, and Taeyong can't stop touching Jaehyun’s body, running his hands over Jaehyun’s arms and chest and stomach, admiring his handsome boyfriend. They stay in there much longer than necessary but neither of them care. 

When they're finally finished, they step out and carefully dry each other off, then return to the bedroom to change into clean clothes. Jaehyun stays topless and slips on one of his pajama pants, while Taeyong changes into clean briefs and takes one of the shirts Jaehyun has brought with him. It's huge on Taeyong, nearly reaching the hem of the shorts, and Jaehyun feels a rush of intense fondness at the sight.

They crawl under the covers together, and it's like being tucked inside a cloud, the blankets thick and soft and the sheets smooth and silky. They lie on their sides facing each other, Taeyong’s face buried in Jaehyun’s warm chest and his arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist tightly, their legs hopelessly tangled together, and Jaehyun has his arms wrapped around Taeyong’s shoulders, one hand threaded through his hair.

Jaehyun kisses the top of Taeyong’s head, and pulls him in even closer, and after whispering an “I love you” into Taeyong’s hair and Taeyong softly saying it back, they finally fall asleep; hearts full and bodies thrumming in bliss, both of them so happy to be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
